1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning apparatus for a semiconductor wafer, and a cleaning method for a semiconductor wafer.
2. Related Art
According as device pattern is being thinned by development of the semiconductor manufacturing technology, there is desired a cleaning technology capable of removing particles as finer pollutant material from a semiconductor wafer.
Hitherto, a two-fluid jet cleaning apparatus as a single wafer cleaning apparatus is constituted as described below. Namely, droplet (droplet mist) in which gas such as dry air or nitrogen, etc. and liquid such as deionized water, etc. are mixed so that they are misted is jetted onto the surface of a rotating semiconductor wafer. Along with this jet operation, scanning is performed from the central part of the semiconductor wafer in a direction of the outer peripheral part. Thus, particles on the semiconductor wafer are removed and cleaned.
Moreover, there is also known a technology in which such two-fluid jet cleaning apparatus is applied to remove particles by the lift-off action by using APM (mixed liquid of ammonia, hydrogen peroxide water and water, etc.) (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-335671).
However, in the case where particles attached on the semiconductor wafer surface is fine even with the above-described two-fluid jet cleaning apparatus, it was difficult to remove such fine particles (e.g., particle having height not more than 70 nm).